Field
The present disclosure relates to personal mobility vehicles, such as kick-scooters. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a personal mobility vehicle having a movable portion that moves in response to motion of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of personal mobility vehicles, including skateboards, kick-scooters, powered scooters, bicycles, karts, etc., exist.